Radars emit a variety of signals that may characterize and identify them. Each radar may emit a specific pulse amplitude and a specific fixed radio frequency (RF) or a variable RF ranging over a fixed bandwidth. Each may emit a fixed pulse repetition frequency (PRF) or pulse repetition interval (PRI) and may be of a certain pulse width (PW).
An aircraft flying into a region with an onboard wideband receiver may detect a variety of signals emitted from multiple radars located in that region. Unless these signals are sorted and separated from each other, it is not possible for the aircraft to determine the types of classes of radars it is about to encounter. It does not know whether the radars are hostile and does not know whether the radars present a high or low threat to the incoming aircraft.
A need, therefore, exists for an aircraft to be able to sort and identify the variety of radars that are emitting energy towards the aircraft. The present invention addresses this need.